In related art, a pattern unlocking function has been used for unlocking a screen of a terminal such as a mobile phone. However, for unlocking the screen, it is required to illuminate the screen first, before the unlocking pattern is entered by a user, which not only wastes battery power, but is also difficult to operate, resulting in inconvenience to a user and poor user experience.